Pirtas do Caribe 4 A Água da Vida
by Kathy Roughnight
Summary: A história começa de onde o filme terminou. Seguindo a mesma linha da história do cinema, essa fic introduz novos elementos de forma comica e coerente, e ainda conta um pouco mais sobre o passado de Jack revelações! . Se lerem, espero que gostem xP


**Piratas do Caribe – A Água da Vida**

**Comecemos com uma cena nada comum para uma historia pirata. Em uma pequena vila, existia uma família, não muito rica e nem muito pobre mais que tinha todo o amor do mundo dentro de sua casa. Em uma noite escura, fria e chuvosa a Sra. Samantha Turner estava para ter seu 2ª filho tão esperado. Seu ****marido (****Bootstrap Bill)**** e filho (Will Turner) também, apesar de ter somente dois anos, desejavam com o mesmo carinho aquela criança. **

**Depois de horas aterradoras e com muita dificuldade no parto, juntamente com o nascer do sol nasceu Bianca, uma linda garota de cabelo castanho e olhos azuis como os de seu pai. Para a infelicidade de toda família, o mesmo momento de alegria e comemoração se transformou em um momento de tristeza. A Sra. Turner havia falecido logo após ver sua pequena filha.**

**Tempos Depois**

** Bianca Roughnight morava em uma grande cidade ao sul da Inglaterra. Seu pai era da família real e sempre se preocupara com sua segurança, dando a ela a melhor educação da época e também a ensinando a lutar para poder se defender em algum caso. Mas Bianca não era realmente sua filha como você já deve ter imaginado. Ela era adotada, afinal a Sra. Roughnight era impossibilitada de ter filhos, logo Bianca era a única "herdeira" da família. **

** Ela era a ex-noiva do Lorde Cutler Beckett, aquele mesmo que morreu, o que a fez festejar, pois odiava o sarcasmo e maldade de tal figura. Bianca sempre fora apaixonada pelo mar... Seu maior sonho era se tornar tripulante de um navio e encontrar sua verdadeira família, idéia esta que não agradava seu pai adotivo. **

** – Mas pai, eu não me tornaria uma pirata. Seria simplesmente uma pessoa a serviço da marinha real.**

** – Navio nenhum nunca aceitaria uma mulher, e você sabe disso. Além do mais, você nunca iria sequer entrar em um navio a favor de minha vontade. Filha minha nunca se tornara uma marinheira imunda.**

** – Pai você tem de entender, eu amo o mar, para mim ele é tudo na vida. E... Se eu saísse mar afora poderia encontrar... O resto de... Minha família**

** – Está é a sua família. Não há mais nenhum lugar para onde você possa ir. Não quero que toque mais nesse assunto. Vá para seu quarto agora.**

** Bianca subiu aos prantos para seu quarto. Seu pai não a amava tanto e não entendia o que ela sentia, para ele ela era apenas uma via de fazer alianças com as figuras importantes da Inglaterra. Ela na estava mais disposta a esperar ele entende-la, ou a arranjá-la outro noivo terrível. Ela olhava para o mar... Para a liberdade que ele trazia... Para algo que nem ela sabia o porquê, mais a atraia... E se levantando do parapeito da janela ela se deitou na cama macia... Foi então que na mesma hora tomou sua decisão final. Naquela mesma noite arrumou tudo que podia lhe ser útil. Pegou dinheiro, o máximo que pode, colocou roupas que lhe possibilitavam maior mobilidade do que aqueles vestidos volumosos que nunca lhe agradaram. O ultimo item de sua lista era um anel. Um simples anel que ela acreditava ser de sua mãe e que continha a inscrição: "Bill Turner".*****

** Ao sair uma grande surpresa: a porta de seu quarto estava trancada. Ela sabia que algo assim poderia acontecer, então não se surpreendeu. Fugiu a moda mais conhecida. Fez uma corda de lençóis e saiu pela sua janela. Logo após foi até o estábulo e pegou o cavalo mais veloz do local. Saiu com cautela para que ninguém a percebesse, mas sabia que ao amanhecer, assim que vissem que ela havia partido, iriam atrás dela.**

** Bianca cavalgou a noite inteira, sem ao menos olhar para trás. Estava ficando tão cansada que já não guiava mais seu cavalo e deste modo ela acabou em um lugar desconhecido. Ela já havia saído de sua casa outras vezes, mais nunca tão longe. Quando se deu conta estava em um lugar triste, com casas mal cuidadas, pessoas bêbadas e mendigos andando pelas ruas. Bares tinham musicas ensurdecedoras e todos que saiam destas, estavam em um estado deplorável.**

** Após andar um pouco mais encontrou um porto. Parecia abandonado, a não ser por um navio. A imagem daquele majestoso navio lhe parecia uma miragem de tão perfeita. Seu casco escuro parecia maravilhoso, suas velas pretas eram imponentes. Não demorou muito para que Bianca quisesse entrar em tal navio. Mas então em sua cabeça veio a voz de seu pai: "Navio nenhum nunca aceitaria uma mulher...", ainda sim ela o fez. Com muito cuidado enquanto via o sol nascer ela entrou naquele navio e se escondeu entre as cargas**

** Poucas horas depois todos do navio já haviam levantado e nossa personagem só ouvira um comentário:**

** – Capitão o navio já esta carregado. O Perola Negra já pode partir.**

** Aquele comentário fez sua espinha gelar. Ela estava dentro do temido navio pirata Pérola Negra. Bianca não sabia se ficava com medo ou lisonjeada, afinal não são todos que entram no Pérola Negra, ainda mais como uma intrusa.**

** Não se passou uma hora desde que partiram do porto e Bianca já estava dormindo. Passar a noite acordada acabara com ela, somente um pouco de sono poderia melhorar seu estado.**

** Já era hora do almoço quando dois piratas a encontraram. A principio eles não sabiam o que fazer com ela. Então a acordaram e levaram-na para o Capitão.**

** – Por que motivos vieram me incomodar a essa hora do dia?**

** – A... A... Achamos esta intrusa no porão do navio Sr. **

** – Interessante... Pela postura que está parece ter classe, mas usa vestes simples. Do onde será que esta raridade veio? – perguntou a ela **

** – Não te interessa seu porco sujo! – falou Bianca, após cuspiu na cara do Capitão.**

** – Tranquem-na! – disse o Capitão enquanto soltava a sua gargalhada macabra.**

** Ela tentou relutar mais foi inútil. Passou o dia sendo tentada e caçoada pelas maldosas brincadeiras que envolviam um prato de comida para a pobre garota. **

**Já era de tarde. O sol estava se pondo e Bianca estava só no porão do navio. Ela se amargurava plenamente pelo seu ato de ousadia, não só por ter invadido o Pérola, mas também por ter desobedecido a seu pai. Estava sem esperanças, com fome e cansada, querendo se torturar ainda mais por tudo que fez até que de repente ouviu passos na escada. Levantou-se rapidamente com seu resto de esperança pensando que poderia ser uma alma bondosa disposta a ajudá-la, quando subitamente se arrependeu de ter olhado. Era o Capitão com sua curiosidade.**

**Ele queria saber de onde uma figura tão diferente viera então logo começou a interrogá-la: **

** – É interessante como uma pessoa nunca deixa seus hábitos. Pode mudar de roupa e de estilo de vida, mas os hábitos sempre são os mesmo.**

– **Como direi quem eu sou se não sei quem o senhor é?**

– **Prazer cara dama, sou Capitão Barbossa, e a senhorita seria...?**

– **Eu nunca direi quem sou!**

– **Está com medo que eu peça um resgate, não e? Fugiu de casa sem ninguém saber e agora está com medo do castigo... – finalizou Barbossa dando sua risada maléfica.**

**Ele estava quase certo. Ela podia estar reclamando de ter ido parar em uma cela, não queria que ele pedisse resgate, mas era por medo, era porque não queria voltar para casa. Ali, no mínimo, estava perto do mar.**

– **Amanhã decidirei o que vou fazer com você... Talvez os mercadores de escravos gostem de sua aparência.**

**Durante a noite, enquanto todos dormiam, Bianca ficou somente com um guarda a vigiando. Ela logo começou a pensar em algo para que dali pudesse escapar. O guarda não era muito atraente e parecia que estava sem ninguém há muito tempo. Então ela separou um pedaço de tábua que tinha conseguido arrancar discretamente do antigo assoalho do navio, e o escondeu na manga de seu simples vestido. **

– **Psiu! Você mesmo... Aqui dentro está tão frio...**

– **Uma vez eu estive ai e realmente, é meio frio.**

– **Você não poderia dar algum jeito para me aquecer? – falava Bianca fazendo-se de inocente, com um olhar meigo e pretensioso.**

**O pirata por sua vez que parecia ser muito burro, falou que não estava disposta a pegar cobertas para ela. Então ela tentou de outro modo:**

– **Vem aqui!**

– **Para que? **

– **Eu estou mandando! Como prisioneira tenho meus diretos e preciso que você ouça bem o que eu quero!**

– **Está bem. – falou o pirata**

**Assim que ele chegou perto o bastante Bianca o acertou na cabeça com o pedaço de madeira. Logo depois, com muita dificuldade foi mexendo no corpo adormecido para que pudesse pegar as chaves.**

** Assim que se encontrou liberta, ela saiu silenciosamente do porão para cima. Ela notou uma pessoa ao timão e também notou que havia um barril supostamente de rum, na popa do navio. Sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes, Bianca pegou uma corda que estava em baixo da escada do porão e foi diretamente ao barril, se amarrou a ele, tendo sempre cuidado para que não a ouvissem.**

**Logo depois se jogou no mar. Caso cansasse de nadar o barril a ajudaria flutuar. E assim ficou por horas e horas.**

**O sol já tinha nascido quando, de repente Jack Sparrow se levanta do fundo de seu "barco", pois sentira algo batendo nele.**

– **Quem será o adorável louco que me mandou esse barril de rum?  
Assim que chegou mais perto do barril viu a imagem de uma bela moça, e indagou novamente:**

– **Pelo jeito foi uma louca desconhecida! – ele estava preparado para deixá-la ao mar, mas então reparou em sua beleza, pensou que talvez poderia se dar bem, afinal era o Capitão Jack Sparrow. Colocou tanto o barril, quanto a moça para dentro de sua pequena embarcação.**

***** Lembrando que o nome que se escreve no anel de casamento da mulher é o do marido, e no anel do marido o nome da esposa.**


End file.
